iGo To Yerba
by gabydayna
Summary: Carly, Sam, Freddie and Gibby go to Yerba.
1. Chapter 1

Hey dis is Gaby and dis is me second storii :) I hope u all like it :)

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

**Sam's POV**

Carly and I were sitting on her couch. We were watching 'the Wood' aka the best show ever!

The Nub walked in. He was wearing the blue plaid shirt that he wore the night of the lock in. He was carrying his pear phone.

'Hi guys,' he said to us. The ghostly black lamp on the table beside the couch was on fire because Spencer had just walked into the room. He looked handsome in his suit. He was going jogging with another new girl.

'Guess what?' the Nub asked us. I rolled my eyes. 'We are going to Yerba. We have been invited to the chancellor's house because he and his son are huge fans of the show! So come on. We have to leave now.' The Nub grabbed our hands and rushed us out the door. We ran into the elevator.

'Our flight leaves in twenty minutes but it's okay – we will take my car. The drive only takes eighteen minutes,' the Nub told us. We both nodded in response. I couldn't believe we were going to Yerba! I was so excited.

After the quick elevator ride, we rushed out to the parking lot. The Nub was looking for his car. 'OMG Freddie! You don't have a car anymore. Spencer borrowed it last week and it went on fire. What will we do?' she said, looking at us with a worried expression on her round face.

'We'll have to hitch a ride,' the Nub told us. We strolled out onto the busy street. 'Look,' Carly exclaimed. 'There's the taco that ran you over. They will give us a ride.'

We ran up to the truck. 'Can we have a ride to the airport?' Carly asked the woman inside. 'Sure,' she replied cheerfully. We hopped in and we drove to the airport.

_Approximately 18 minutes later_

'Thank you,' we said to the woman as we exited the taco truck. We then ran to the runway where our plane was. The air hostesses greeted us and we took our seats. I sat beside Gibby and Carly say beside the Nub. The seats were very comfortable. I laid my head on Gibby's shoulder and closed my eyes just as the plane started moving.

_A while later_

I woke up and it took a few seconds to realise that I was on an aeroplane. My head was still leaning on Gibby's shoulder but I didn't mind – it was actually quite nice even though I would never admit it.

A few minutes later, the seatbelt sign was lit up and we started to descend. The plane gave a big, noisy thud as we landed. 'We're in Yerba now,' Gibby told me. I gave him a huge grin. The iCarly gang were in Yerba!

A/N I hope u all luved that. It took a long time 2 rite but I hope it was worth it! Ders gonna b a huge plot twist in a few chaps time so keep reading :) plzz review! And tnxx to me friend Dayna 4 proof reading… Luv ya bbzzz :)

-Gaby


	2. Chapter 2

A/N hey guys dis is chap 2 :) and I hopeee u all luv it! :)

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

**Sam's POV**

My first impression of Yerba was that it was the nicest place in the world. The weather was nice. The airport was tiny. You had to literally collect your luggage straight from the plane. The Nub carried mine.

We got a taxi straight to the Yerbanian chancellor's house. It was sooooooooo huge! There were big palm trees everywhere! I hugged one. It smelt like cheese. Mama likes cheese. There was an attractive boy around our age playing basketball outside.

'Welcome,' said a man with an eye patch. 'I'm the chancellor of Yerba.' This man was tall. He had an eye patch. He looked like a pirate.

'Hello,' the Nub, shaking the man's hand. 'My name is Fredward Benson and these are my fellow iCarly workers Carlotta Shay and Samantha Puckett.' The chancellor then shook our hands. 'Nice to meet you three. I have to run to a meeting but my son will show you around.' He then ran off, leaving Carly, the Nub, Gibby and I standing there. I glanced at Gibby. He was looking handsome in the sunlight.

I looked away from his delicious face to see the attractive boy approaching us. He was the hottest guy I had ever seen. He had beautiful brown eyes and straightened short brown hair. He had tanned skin, almost an olive shade. He was a couple of inches taller than the Nub. He was gorgeous! But he wasn't really my type. I could see him and Carly being a cute couple in no time.

**Carly's POV**

This guy was my idea of amazing! He was just my type. He looked like a bad boy and I like those. He was wearing a white t-shirt and black skinny jeans.

**Sam's POV**

'Hi,' the attractive boy said. 'I'm Matthew but my friends call me Matt.' He then gave us a huge smile. It was nice.

'Hi,' I replied. 'I'm Sam.' I gave him a big smile. The grass felt crunchy under my feet.

'Hi, I'm Carly,' I heard Carly say. She was twirling her hair with her fingers. This meant she was in love with him. She used to do it with the Nub after he saved her life.

Matt showed us around the big house. There were a few chunks taken out of the house from the Yerbanian war. A hotel receptionist met us at the door. He had an accent I had never heard before – I think it might have been Yerbanian but who knows. He gave us Yerbanian fatcakes in a soup bowl. There was prisoner soup covering them. This was a delicacy in Yerba. He told us a story about the prisoners. It was boring. I yawned.

We walked around the huge house and I finished my fatcakes in two minutes. My room had a big closet in the corner that covered half the room. It was a sky green colour. I had a small light and it turned different colours every ten minutes. It was cool. The bed was a muddy brown colour (my favourite colour) with lime yellow sheets. It was a king sized bed.

The Nub's room had a small wardrobe and it was light pink. The bed had white covers. The Nub seemed happy. He had the same light as me.

Carly's room was indigo and there was a stripy design on the closet. The bed was small. It had a dirty rug as a blanket. She had a grey light. My room was better but I didn't tell her.

Gibby shared a room with me, even though there was another room. I was so happy. I really liked him. He was hot.

By the time the tour ended, it was really late and we were all tired so we went to bed. Gibby and I talked for a couple hours before we both fell asleep.

A/N ok guys, I tried rlly hard 2 mke dis gud so plzz review… it dsn't matter if itz gud r bad jst plzz review! it wud mean da world! Luv u guys :) and tnx 4 readin… there's gonna b a huge plot twist rlly soon so sty tuned! :)

-Gaby


	3. Chapter 3

A/N hey :) dis is chap 3 and i hope u all luv it! :) and dis is the chap with the huuuuuuuge plot twist! :)

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

**Sam's POV**

I woke up the next morning and Gibby and I were cuddling. It was fun. I enjoyed it. We got dressed and went downstairs for breakfast. Carly and Matt were talking and the Nub was asleep on the table. I threw an apple at him. He woke up and started laughing.

I ate some fatcakes covered in prisioner soup for breakfast. They were yummy. I thought all the prisioners should be chefs when they left prison. I would eat at their restaurants. They make good soup.

The chancellor joined us for breakfast. His meeting had just ended. We ate and chatted. The chancellor told us a really funny story about some teenagers who came to Yerba and hurt his good eye. They sounded familiar. The Robbie guy sounded like the Nub. He annoyed me. But the Beck guy sounded delicious. I wanted to lick him.

'So, dinner will be served at approximately 7.06 p.m. tonight,' the chancellor told us. We all nodded in response. I looked at Carly and Matt. They were eating some raisin bran and were stealing glances at each other. They would make such a cute couple.

After we had finished, we all took a walk around the Yerbanian castle. It was a black colour. It was nice.

_Approximately 6.27 p.m._

I got ready in Carly's room. I put on a multi-colourdy dress and red shoes. Carly said I looked nice. She put on a striped red and lilac dress and black flats. She looked pretty but I knew that I looked better.

A while later, we went downstairs. Gibby, Matt and the Nub were already sitting down. Gibby and Matt looked hot. Gibby pulled out my chair for me and Matt did the same for Carly but he accidentally pulled it out too far and she fell onto the hard ground. It was funny. I laughed.

The chancellor came into the room around 7 and told us that he was waiting for his niece. We sat in an awkward silence for an hour and then the loud doorbell rang. The chancellor ran to the door and opened it. **(A\N here we go guys!)**

In walked a familiar girl. It was the crazy pyscho Nora. Nora was the chancellor's niece! **(A\N I bet you guys didn't expect that! plot twist!)**

Nora sat down beside the Nub. We began eating. The food was nice. After we had finished the nice meal, Nora told us her story.

'When you guys sent me to prison, I was sad. I thought we were best friends. The prison was horrible. I shared a room with a really weird girl. She told me all about her pet goat, Joshua. How weird is that? A pet goat named Joshua.' We all nodded in agreement. 'I promised myself that I would be nicer to the iCarlies when I left prison and would not kidnap them again. My Uncle here invited me to live with him as my parents abandoned me yet again. They are not nice. So, now I am here and we can be friends.' We all nodded. Nora seemed really cool when she wasn't kidnapping us. I was happy because we were all friends.

After a while, we were all tired so we went to bed. Nora took the spare room. Gibby whipped of his shirt and got into bed beside me. He was hot to look at. I wanted to lick him. I thought for a while. I knew I had feelings for Gibby. I fell asleep after a while.

A/N wat did u think of dat? was the plot twist gud? i put it in 2 mke it more interestin :) so plzzz review cuz no one has reviewed yet and dat makes me sad :( so plzzz review :) Luv yaaas :)

-Gaby


	4. Chapter 4

A/N hey guys :) here's chap 4 :) I hope u luv it :) And I wanna say a huuuuuge tnx to Mel for her amazing reviews :)

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

**Sam's POV**

The sun was beating down on the chancellor's house. I woke up and for the second time, Gibby and I were cuddling. I loved it.

We put our bathing suits on and went outside to the huge swimming pool. Gibby looked hot because he had no shirt on. He looked so lickable. Matt, Carly and the Nub were already in the swimming pool. Nora was chilling at the side of the pool. I said hi to everyone and then got in.

My secret hobby was swimming. I was really good at it. I swam a few lengths and then got out. I hadn't eaten in twenty minutes so I ate some fatcakes dipped in Yerbanian soup. It was nice.

Matt got out and dried his hair with his blue towel. His hair was messy and he looked hot. He had a six pack. It was nice. I started to drool. I fell asleep under the beautiful Yerbanian sun.

**Nora's POV**

I sat at the side of the pool because I hate getting my beautiful hair wet. Freddie was in the pool swimming. I didn't think it was possible that he could get any hotter but then I saw him shirtless. He was as hot as freshly cooked bacon.

'Nora,' Freddie said. 'Why aren't you coming in?' he asked me. 'I don't want to ruin my hair,' I replied, flipping my hair. He swam up to me and held my hand.

'Don't worry, Nora,' he said to me. 'Your hair will always be beautiful.' I smiled at him and jumped into the pool.

**Sam's POV**

Matt and I had been talking for the past hour. Carly, Gibby, Nora and the Nub were all in the pool. Matt was really nice. He told me all about how he spends his school year with his Mom in New York and his Summer's in Yerba with his Dad. He was going to Julliard in the fall and was really excited. He played the Yerbanian horn and also the Yerbanian drums.

_Later that day_

We ate outside because it was sunny. We had chicken and fries but Nora had fish and fries because she doesn't eat chicken. Maurice, her chicken, was wandering around the place. The moon was shining down on us as we ate.

After dinner, we sat underneath the stars and chatted. Gibby gave me his jacket. It smelt of him. He also had his arm around me the whole time. It was so sweet and romantic.

We stayed up until 2 a.m. in the morning and then we went to bed. I laid on Gibby and he sang 'Forever Baby' as I fell asleep. It was adorable in so many ways.

_Dream_

It was night time and I was sitting underneath the bright cheesy moon. Gibby was standing there watching me but I didn't see him yet I knew he was there. I turned around and waved at him. He walked towards me and I stood up. We then kissed under the stars. It was perfect. I had  
butterflies in my stomach. It was nice.

_End of dream_

I woke up in the dark. I looked over to see Gibby facing me. His eyes were shut. He had such a beautiful face. I wanted to lick it. I really wanted him to be mine and I had a feeling that he liked me too. I shut my eyes and fell back asleep.

A/N ok guys :) i had an idea 2 put da dream in and i thought it was a good idea so i did :) also, plz check out da other storiis on da page cuz they are realli cool :) luv yaaas all and plzzz review cuz it means da world :)

-Gaby


	5. Chapter 5

A/N hey guys :) sozz 4 nt updatin soonr, i was buzy. Tnx to CrazyGeek 4 ur awesum review.. Sam wnts 2 lick Gibby cuz she luvs him and she tinks he luks tasty .. hpe dat clears tings up :) and also tnx 4 ur fav/follow :) ok guys, dis chap is sooooooo imprtnt... u wil c why :)

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

**Sam's POV**

The following day was the chancellor's birthday so we all went into town really early (around 1.27 p.m.). We had to go shopping for his present. We found this really old vintage store and looked in there. They were having a special sale on eye patches so we each bought him one. I bought him a multi colourdy one. It was nice.

We then went back to the house. We ate lunch and then got ready for the party. Carly helped me pick out this really pretty dress. It was nice. I looked amazing in it. Carly picked out a tracksuit because she wasn't feeling well. She looked okay but I looked better.

A while later, we all went downstairs because the party had started. There were balloons everywhere. There were lots of people here and they smelt of Yerbanian soup. I liked the way they smelt.

Gibby looked hot in his suit. I wanted to lick him.

**Nora's POV**

The party was fun. We ate some bacon and danced to some cool tunes. I danced with Freddie.

**Carly's POV**

I loved the party. I danced with Mattie the hottie. He looked handsome in his white t-shirt and jeans.

**Sam's POV**

Around ten, the chancellor arrived. We all wished him a happy birthday and we had cake. I loved it. It was nice.

After the cake, he opened his presents. He was really happy with his eye patches that we got him. He especially loved mine because it was multi colourdy.

After a while, Gibby and I went outside for some fresh air. We held hands. It was romantic. It was cold outside. I wanted to go back inside.

'Okay,' Gibby said, looking into my eyes. 'I want you to know that I really like you and well, will you be my girlfriend?' he asked me, his beautiful face aglow.

There was an awkward silence and then we kissed. 'Of course,' I told him. 'I would love that.' We then ran back into the party and danced for a little while. They were playing Yerbanian folk music. It was weird. The Nub loved it.

After a while, we went to bed. Gibby and I kissed before going asleep. It was sweet and romantic. It was nice.

A/N aw Sibby is so cute :) dey mke a amazin cuple :) ok guys, plzz review cuz i wanna no wat u guys tink... luv all me fans! :) and also plzzzz check out da othr storiis on da pge cuz dey r amazin :) tnx ... luv yaaas all :) xxxxxxxxxxx

-Gaby


	6. Chapter 6

A/N omg guyzzz sozz for not updatin, i am so buzy! :) tnxx for waitin for da nxt chap... luv ya guyzz!

thx to troyella2468 for fav'ing and alertin dis! i apprecate it :)

ps did ya c iShock America? omg, it waz so gud... SIBBY FOR LYFF! :)

**Sam's POV**

_One week later_

It was a week since Gibby and I had gotten together. We had spent all of our time together and I knew we were in love.

We were in a fancy Yerbanian restaurant celebrating our eternal love. It was romantic. Carly, Nora, Matt and the Nub were also there. We had just finished our latest iCarly webcast.

I was eating some Yerbanian soup. It was nice. Carly clinked her champagne glass and stood up. Everyone in the restaurant was silent.

'Okay,' Carly said. 'We all know why we are here. Gibby and Sam are our best friends and they have chosen to be together. We are here to celebrate their love.' We all clapped when she sat back down. Gibby and I kissed. It was nice.

A while later, we left. I walked with Gibby. We talked about college. Gibby was going to college in England and I was going with him. I was going to set up a bakery because Mama loves food.

'Hey,' I heard Nora's voice shout. 'Can we talk, Samantha?' she asked me. I nodded and started walking with her. We talked about the Nub. I told her everything I knew. I think she was stalking him or some chiz.

When we got home, we watched T.V. We watched the new episode of 'The Wood' but it was in Yerbanian which was so not cool. It confused me. Matt translated it for us. He was so nice and good looking. I had a little crush on him but I was with Gibby and I loved him. We were going to be together forever. I was so happy. He had the most lickable face ever.

After it had finished, we all sat around the ugly table and talked. The carpet was mushy under my feet. We told Matt about when Nora kidnapped us. He looked scared. It was funny. I laughed. Gibby had been so brave when he rescued us. I loved him.

We then played poker. I won most times except for the time when the Nub cheated. I punched him. Nora helped him by putting a plaster on his face. It was a pink one. He was such a girl. Again, I think she was stalking him.

After a while, we began dancing. It was fun. I suddenly felt tired. I went to bed. The Nub tried to follow me. He was stalking me. 'Go stalk Nora,' I told him. He left me alone. I didn't like him anymore because this one time when we were going out, I wanted to lick his face but he wouldn't let me. He was a strange boy.

Gibby came upto bed after a while. He smelt nice. He was so perfect. He made me want to cry. Or lick his yummy face. I then fell asleep. I heard a cow mooing outside.

A/N omg guyss wat did u tink? SIBBY! plzzz review and stuffzzz... it means da world! Luv my fans so much! :)

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx x

-Gaby


	7. Chapter 7

A/N ok guyzz, sozz 4 nt updatin! Ill explan below okz :D dis chap is gunna b in Carlys pov so its gunna b gr8! :)

And tnxx 2 'OMG' fo ur review…. I appreciaite it soooo much! luv u and all my fans … U r all amazin! :)

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

**Carly's POV**

I woke up in my pretty room around noon. It was sunny. I put the radio on while I had a shower and I sang along with it. I had a good voice and they played all my favourite songs. Yay!

'Good morning everyone,' I said to everyone cheerfully. They all looked tired except for Matt who looked perf as usual! I sat beside him and gave him a huge hug. He smelt like hot boy. I liked it.

'So, how did you sleep?' he asked me while we ate our breakfast. 'Awesomely, you?' I asked, looking into his beautiful mud brown eyes. That was some mud I wanted to swim in. He just nodded. I knew what he was thinking. We were meant to be.

'I was wondering…' he began. 'Would you like to go on a date with me tonight?' he asked. 'OMG, OF COURSE I WOULD, YOU AMAZING BOY,' I shouted, giving him a huge hug.

'Okay, meet me at the front door at 6,' he told me as he stood up. I nodded and blew him a kiss as he walked away. I was so excited. Sam gave me a weird look. I think she likes Matt. What about Gibby though?! **(A/N don't worry you Sibby shippers, Sibby 4 lyf! :) ).**

After breakfast, I showered again because I sweat a lot. I started singing in the shower. I sang 'die in your arms' by jb and 'little things' by 1D **(A/N no h8 guys, I luv them both! Btw jb is justin bieber and 1d is one direction!). **I sang them really well because I'm an amazing singer.

I got out and got into a pink, sparkly dress and yellow shoes. I put a multi colourdy bow in my hair because I'm girly. I curled the ends of my hair. I looked hot.

I chillaxed in my room for a while and then went downstairs. Matt was there. He looked so hot. He was wearing black skinny jeans and a white t-shirt. No wonder Sam wants to lick him… Well, Matt's mine!

'Okay, bye everyone,' I shouted. Everyone said goodbye to me and Matt. We are perf.

'You look nice,' He told me as we walked into the nice, beautiful, amazing, perf, pretty Yerbanian city. 'I know,' I replied. I saw a Yerbanian girl staring at Matt, I threatened to hit her with my bag. She ran away crying. I was happy.

We reached the cinema and bought tickets. We were seeing a romantic comedy. It looked good. It was nice.

We entered the viewing place and sat down on the purple seats. Matt sat beside me. I liked him.

We watched the film. It was awesome.

'So, what do you want to do now?' he asked me after. We were holding hands. This moment was so perf.

'I'm kind of tired. Can we go back please?' I asked him. I was tired but I didn't want the night to end. We walked back. Everyone was asleep because it was already 11.04 p.m. He smiled at me as we walked home.

'I really like you, Carly,' he told me. 'Omg, really? I think I love you,' I told him. We started kissing. It was so romantic. We went upstairs and he stayed in my room. We didn't do anything unappropriate. We just kissed. It was amazing. I fell asleep.

A/N omg they finaly kissed yay! I ship matt and carly so much! Omg iCarly is over D: but at lest Seddie didn happen cuz den sibby cn happen now yay!

I waz busy wit school chiz so I didnt update for a wile sozzz to my fans!

On a better note, I got a C+ on my English story so yay me!

So byeee, nxt chap is the best 1 ever ok

-Gaby


	8. Chapter 8

A/N hey guyzzz :) nw chap.. Ok, der is a huuuuuuuge moment in dis ok so enjoyyy! I luv u all :)  
Nd for dis, its mstly in sam's pov but there's a bit of nora's 2! Also dis is a bit longr so i no me fanz will luv it! xxxxx

**Sam's POV**

I opened my eyes and it was raining. I like Yerbanian rain. It smells like cheese. Mama likes cheese.

I look over and see Gibby asleep. This was my moment. I needed to play this right.

I leaned over and looked at him for a moment. He was perf. I then leaned down and licked his face. It was nice. I was happy. I finally got to lick his face.

His eyes opened slowly and he smiled. 'Did you just lick me?' he asked. My face went maroon red. I was embarrased. 'Yeah,' i admitted. He shrugged. I was happy. He wasn't mad. I love him.

I then got up and had a shower. I sang my favourite song 'As long as you love me' by Justin Bieber** (A\N again guyz, no h8)** and got out afterwards. I got changed into a pink sundress and put a pink ribbon in my long, blonde hair. I would be getting changed again for the party later anyway. Gibby quickly got ready, as boys do, and we went down to breakfast. We were holding hands. It was perf.

We sat beside each other at the huge, ugly table. The table was made of beautiful oak. It was nice. It smelt like cheese. Mam likes cheese. **(A\N A lot of things in yerba smells like cheese so its ok! and sam lyks cheese)**

The Nub, Carly and Matt were already sitting down, eating their breakfast. Carly and Matt were make googly eyes at each other. I wondered what had happened last night between them... I will ask Carly later.

I was eating cereal and staring at Gibby when Nora arrived. I knew she had arrived because the Nub said 'hi Nora.' I looked up and they were both smiling at each other. Get a room, I thought.

I looked at Carly and Matt again. I had to admit Matt was hot. His brown eyes, brown hair, olive skin... I would do anything to lick that boy. But I am committed to Gibby. We are going to get married someday, I can tell. Carly was giving me daggers. What was her problem? Does she want me to hit her with the butter sock? I ignored her. She thinks she's perf and she's not.

Nora laughed really loudly at something the Nub just said. He was smiling like the dork he was. I looked at Gibby and caught his attention and then looked at the weird pair. He knew what I was thinking. We had to get them together. I mean, they would be perf and we could double date! It'll be cool.

When breakfast was over, we all just chillaxed in various parts of the house. Gibby and I watched Celebrities Underwater and then watched a movie called 'The Refill Pad' **(A\N for all you iCarly fans, u no that in ther world, they hav parodies of stuff... this is a parody of the Notebook, one of my fav movies!).** It was kinda boring. **(A\N sam isnt girly so she h8s it!).** Gibby cried. I laughed at him. We then kissed. It was nice.

Around 5, we all got ready for the party. This was to celebrate the Chancellor's 15th year in power. I got ready for the party with Carly and Nora. Things were awkies with me and Carly because she knows I want to lick Matt. No offence but she should share!

'So Nora, do you like the Nub?' I asked her before we started getting into our party outfits. We were chilling on Nora's bed because she had the biggest room. 'Yeah, I really do!' she squealed, clapping her hands together. 'Okay... So do you want to get with him? You know, romantically?' I asked. She nodded.

We got changed into our party stuff. I got changed into a short black dress with black heels. I had my hair straight. Why am I so perf? I don't even know. Carly wore a light purple colour (like lilac) and orange heels. She looked... okay, I suppose. She should wear more make up though. Nora wore a multi colourdy dress and pink heels. She looked nice. Nicer than Carly anyway.

We went downstairs at around 7 and the party was in full rotation. There was people all over the place, dancing and relating. A few people needed to get a room. There were children here.

The boys were by the stereos. Holy chiz, Gibby looked lickable tonight. He had a blue shirt on and dark blue jeans. He was so unbelieveably perf, it made me want to cry. Matt was hot too. He had on a white t-shirt and jeans. I would lick that boy. Carly hit my arm as we were walking towards them 'Stay away from Matt,' she said, all angry and chiz. 'All's fair in love and hate!' I told her. She looked angry. 'You're ugly, by the way,' I told her. She rolled her eyes.

We reached the boys. I kissed Gibby and asked him to get me a drink. He went towards the table. I then said hi to the other boys. As Carly wasn't technically with Matt, he was open for the taking. I stroked his arm. 'Hi Mattie, how are you?' I said seductively. He smirked. 'Good, now that you're here,' he smirked. Omg, he was sexy. I was with Gibby though and I respected that. I turned around and walked up to Gibby.

'I love you Gibby,' I told him. We started making out. It was so romantic. After an hour or so, we broke apart. We were in love. We found the others. Carly and Matt were dancing on the dance floor. We joined them. We boogied for a few minutes but then I remembered the mission - get Nora and the Nub together.

We quickly found them talking by the food. I grabbed the Nub by the arm. 'Okay Nub, you ask Nora out! She likes you and this doesn't happen regularly for you!' I commanded. 'I know, I'm going to do it,' he told me. 'Good,' I slapped him. We then walked back to Gibby and Nora. They were talking about 'The Refill Pad'. 'Great movie. So romantic!' he told her. I laughed. I hated that movie.

'Come on, Gibby. Let's dance,' I dragged him to the dance floor. They were playing 'I'm sexy and I know' which should be Gibby's anthem. He was a bit cocky at times but I like boys who know they're hot. They played all the non old people music and we danced the night away.

**Nora's POV**

Sam dragged Gibby away. They were so cute together. I stood there with Freddie. He was so nice and sweet. I love him but I can't tell him that.

'Do you wish to accompany me outside?' he asked me, holding his arm out. I took it and we walked outside. It was a warm night. The moon was out. It was a bluey colour. **(A\N The moon sumtyms appears blue in yerba.. i dont no y so dont ask!).**

We stared at each other for a while. It was romantic. What's that word Carly and Sam use? Oh yeah, it was perf.

'I love you, Nora,' he told me suddenly, taking my hand. I smiled. 'I love you too,' I told him. 'I always have and I always will.' He then kissed me. 'Be my girlfriend?' he asked shyly. 'OMG YES!' I shouted. We then kissed for longer. I love our relationship already.

We walked back to the party and danced with the others. Sam and Gibby were smiling at us. It was weird. We partied and related until late and then went to bed. It was a great night!

A\N Dedicated to all u Nora and Freddie shippers! Also lots of Sibby fo u! Ok, in my last chap... i got no reviews. I cryed over this! I feel h8d by u al! so plz review.. sum things to commnt on maybe! :  
Sibby, Nora and Freddie (i call dem Neddie), Carly and Sam fighting.. What are ur opinions on these? Hate\Luv? Plz review!

Luv my fanz :)  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

- Gaby


	9. Chapter 9

A\N hey guyz! nw chap 4 my fans! I'm off skool atm so I hav time 2 write! Thanks to 'Loool' for reviewin! :) you seem a bt confusd by da stori as you said it didn mke sence bu I haven had dat frm any1 else so pm me if you hav questonz! Luv you nd all my fanz! :)

Enjoy dis chap...

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

**Sam's POV**

A few days later, we all woke up early. We had been planning this trip for a few days now - ever since Matt told us about the Yerbanian funfair they have every Summer. Loads of famous people visit it as Yerba is quite the hotspot.

We all arrived at the funfair around midday **(A\N This is around noon!).** It was a sunny day. We all got out of the limo and stepped out under the hot, Yerbanian sun. I was wearing a black tank top and denim shorts.

There was tons of amusements and rides there. I grabbed Gibby's hand and walked towards the ferris wheel. We get free tokens for everything because we were the Chancellor's guests. He would be making an appearance here later. We went on the ferris wheel a few times. It was romantic, especially because we kiseed everytime we reached the top. We then went on the other amusements for a few hours.

We met up with the others around 6 and we went to get something to eat. We went to a diner 10 minutes away from the funfair. You could still see the lights and hear screams. It was atmospheric!

I sat beside Gibby in the booth, Carly sat beside Gibby and Matt beside her and then Nora and finally the Nub. He was a nerd. He irked me.

'So,' Matt said after we had ordered. 'My Dad's arriving around 8 and there is going to be a parade. He said we could be in it if we want to. He's making me be in it anyways.' He didn't look happy when he said this. I wondered what was wrong. He was so hot so I doubt he's shy... I don't know.

Our food arrived. I ordered a hamburger, large fries, a hot dog and a strawberry milkshake. For desert, I had Yerbanian fatcakes with the prision soup. I know, it's weird to have soup for desert but it was so perf that I didn't care.

After we had paid, we went back to the funfair. It was dark out. The blue moon was above. Gibby kissed me on the cheek. It was so romantic. I liked it.

'Okay, follow me,' Matt said to us. Gibby and I held hands as we followed Matt. He brought us past some railings. There were loads of people around this 'backstage area'. We went up to the chancellor.

'Hey,' I exclaimed. 'You're wearing the eye patch I got you.' He nodded and smiled. The multi colourdyness brought out the mud brown colour of his good eye.

'Okay, so do you guys want to be in the parade?' he asked us. We all nodded. Of course Carly would want to be in it... She's an attention seeker. Things were still awkies between us.

Some woman called Scarlett brought me, Carly and Nora to the girls changing room and gave us dresses to wear. Mine was light yellow with a huge bow at the back. It was very 50's. I liked it but didn't admit it because that would mean I was girly and I wasn't. Carly had the same dress in purple and Nora had it in pink.

'Okay, Samantha,' Carly said as we got our make up done. 'Stay away from Matt. He's mine!' she said, all angry. 'Sorry Carlotta but you aren't dating him so he's up for the taking. Besides, I think he likes me more,' I told her. I whipped out my butter sock and hit her with it. She fell down and when she got back up, she had a black eye. We all laughed.

After we had gotten our hair and make up done, we went outside. It was a cool evening so we weren't cold. The boys were already outside. When I saw Gibby, my heart skipped a beat. He looked so hot and lickable in his outfit. He wore suit trousers, a white shirt and a bow tie. The two other boys were dressed the same. The Nub looked stupid in my opinion but Nora told him he looked good. Carly started drooling when she saw Matt. Control your emotions people!

We were all assigned to a car in partners. Gibby and I would be seated on top of a red convertable, Matt and Carly on top of a silver and Nora and the Nub on top of a blue. The Chancellor would be on top of a black convertable by himself.

The parade started at 8. There was tons of people there, waving and shouting at us. I smiled and waved back. I was a celebrity, after all. So were we all. Me, Gibby, the Nub and Carly were famous for iCarly, Nora for being the Chancellor's niece and also for the 2 times she kidnapped us and gorgeous Matt was famous for being the Chancellor's son.

The parade lasted an hour and afterwards, there was an after party. We all changed back into our clothes. They were playing old people music but we still danced to it. I saw Carly and Matt dancing together. They were so cute!

**Carly's POV**

I danced with Matt at the after party. He was so perf, like me.

'So Carly... You look beautiful,' he told me. I knew I was beautiful but I blushed anyway. 'Thank you,' I replied. 'So, I was wondering... We went on a date and everything so, will you be my girlfriend?' he asked me. I was shocked. He really liked me. Omg!

'Omg, do you really wanna?' I asked him. By now, we were dancing all slow to an old person's song. It was romantic.

'Yeah, I do. I really like you Carly.' I pondered this for a moment. 'Let's go out, Matt. I love you!' We kissed romantically for several seconds. 'Matt, we are so perf!' I told him. We kissed again.

**Sam's POV**

I saw Carly and Matt kiss. It broke my heart a bit because I knew I wouldn't be able to lick him now. I had Gibby though. We were dancing and relating together. I love us as a couple. That reminds me...

'Hey Nub,' I shouted across the dancing area thing. He looked up. 'I wonder what the fans will think of you and Nora?' I raised an eyebrow. 'I'll update flitter later,' he told me.**(A\N virtual hug 4 dose who no wat dats a parody of! dey mntion flitter in de shw!)** 'And tell them about me and the Gibster!' I told him, smiling. It's rare that I smile at him. Usually his face irks me too much!

We left the party at around midnight (12 a.m.). We took the long limo back to the Chancellor's house. He was still partying and relating so we had a free crib to chillax in. This was a perfect opportunity to do a quick iCarly. The Nub updated flitter and half an hour later, Carly and me were in front of the camera.

'In 5,4,3,2,' the Nub said and then pointed at us. 'I'm Carly,' Carly said happily. 'And I'm Sam,' I said. 'And this is iCarly,' we both said and I pressed a button on the orange remote. **(A\N I dnt lyk blue so now its ornge!)** that flashed our logo on the viewers screens.

'This is a quick iCarly for our fans! You know we're in Yerba at the moment so we aren't do iCarly frequently so this is for you!' Carly said. 'And we have some special guests!'

'You all know Gibby,' I said happily as I dragged him in front of the camera. We kissed quickly but I don't think the viewers noticed. We decided that the Seddie shippers might hate on him if they knew we were together so we are keeping it on the dl! **(A\N down low!)** 'And also here, we have Nora,' Carly introduced our best friend and she walked in front of the screen. She put her face right up to the screen. 'Hello, viewers of iCarly. I am Nora. I love you all,' she said then kissed the screen. She was one weird chick.

'And finally, we have Matt,' Carly introduced the hot boy and he walked out shyly. He gave a little wave and smiled. I WANTED TO LICK HIM SO MUCH! Carly gave me a mean look. I started to cry a bit. Gibby hugged me. It was so nice.

'Matt is the Yerbanian Chancellor's son here in Yerba, the land that smells like cheese!' I told our viewers. I gave him a huge hug. He smelt so good. I casually licked his face as I pulled away from him. HOLY CHIZ, HE TASTED GOOD!, I thought. Carly gave me a mean look again. I whipped out my butter sock and hit her with it. She remained quiet for the rest of the night.

'And this has been iCarly, goodnight!' I told our viewers. We all waved goodnight. After that, I said goodbye to the others and went to bed. I was tired. Gibby and I kissed before turning of the light. The blue Yerbanian moon shined down on us. It was so romantic.

A\N I luv matt n carly as a cuple! so cute :) ok, I only gt 1 review last time... so if you read dis, just review! I wnt honst opinons! xxxxxxx

Mayb commnt on : the couples, carly and sam fightin...

Luv my fans fo lyf, ur da reason I write! xxxxxxxxxxx

-Gaby


	10. Chapter 10

A\N dis chap cud gt emotonal cuz itll hav memores nd chiz so enjoy! Luv u all xxxxx

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

**Sam's POV**

It was late the following day after the party and we were all chilling and relating around the fire Gibby and Matt had built. It was located in the sitting room. We were all getting on great! Carly and I were getting along and I hadn't punched the Nub yet. We were roasting fatcakes on the fire.

'So.. what about a scary story?' the Nub said. He was trying to act cool to impress Nora but instead he sounded like a dork. This irked me so I whipped out my butter sock and hit him with it. He was quiet from then on.

'What about we talk and relate about old times?' Nora suggested. We all nodded. 'I'll go first!' I offered. I laughed at my memory. It was too funny. 'I remember at that Webicon place thing... The Seddie Vs Creddie shippers. That was a good laugh,' I said. We all laughed. 'I remember watching that on the television machine,' Nora told us. We all laughed.

It was then Nora's turn. 'I remember kidnapping you guys the first time. You all hated me. It made me so sad.' She started crying so the Nub comforted her. After two minutes, she continued. 'And we ate chinese together. That was some good food.' We all nodded in agreement. 'And Gibby came and fought me.' He laughed after Nora said this. 'You were a worthy fighter, Nora,' he told the brown haired girl.

'The second time was even funnier!' Carly said. 'You had just been realised from prison and we were all relating and living it up when you trapped us again!' she giggled. We all were lol'ing when I noticed Matt. He didn't have a clue what was going on. I got up from where I was seated and sat beside the hot boy. He really was perf, even perfer up close. 'What's wrong?' I whispered as the others were still lol'ing about Nora's schemes. 'I feel so out of your clique. I don't have any memories with you all,' he said all sad and chiz.

I hugged him. 'We will make some memories while we're here, Matt. Don't worry about it!' He smelt so good. We shared a moment. We stared into each other's eyes. His eyes were a beautiful brown, like mud. Carly's cough interrupted our perf moment. I felt like whipping out the butter sock and attacking her with it but I kept my cool.

'Memories,' I said while smiling. 'We are going to make some memories together!' I said to the group but Matt knew I meant it for him. We all clinked our champagne glasses together and I grinned at Matt. He really was something special.

'Morris!' I heard Nora shout. She picked the chicken up and started rubbing it. 'My little Morris,' she said over and over and over and over and over again. 'When we get married, Morris is going to live with us!' Nora said to the Nub. The Nub nodded.

_A few hours later._

We were all sitting in front of the television, watching Celebrities Underwater. I had seen this one too many times so I went outside and sat underneath the blue, Yerbanian moon. It was cold out but I didn't want to watch the boring show. I needed to think.

Matt and Gibby. The hot lickable boy with the muddy brown eyes and my boyfriend who I loved. I was confuddled. Matt was just so perf but so was Gibby. I was in love with them both. I heard footsteps and turned around. There stood Matt, looking hot as usual.

He smiled and joined me on the bench. 'Samantha, I am with Carlotta,' he told me. 'And I am with the Gibster, yo,' I told him. We stared into each other's eyes and then we kissed. We broke apart after five minutes. I then licked his face.

'Matt, even though we would be perf together, I am committed to Gibby,' I told him. We then made out for a few more minutes to get it out of our systems and then went inside. I sat beside Gibby and we watched the last few seconds of Celebrities Underwater.

I glanced at Matt and he had his arm around Carly. I smiled at this. There were an amazing couple but me and Gibby were perf! I didn't see how my judgement could ever have been clouded... Gibby was amazing and I'll love him forever.

'Anyone wanted popped corn?' I asked the crowd. They all said yeah so I went to the kitchen. I told the chef to put on the popped corn. I turned and noticed Carly was watching me. 'What?' I asked. 'Okay Puckett! Stay away from Matt. He's mine,' she snarled at me. 'I know,' I nodded at her. 'I talked this over with Matt already. He's yours.' She rolled her eyes. 'Good,' she told me. Was she being sassy?

'Carly, don't get sassy with me,' I told her. I whipped out my butter sock and started swinging it around. 'Fresh butter from this morning.' Her eyes widened in horror. 'Okay,' she told me quietly. We hugged and started crying. 'Friends?' I asked her, my face in floods. She nodded. I got her a tissue because the tears made her look ugly.

We went back to the group after we became friends. We all sang songs about love and friendship and the great land of Yerba. I suddenly felt tired so I went to bed. I laid there for around an hour before I drifted off to sleep.

A\N aw, carly nd sam are friends again! :) ok guyz, I gt no reviews lst time :( dat broke my hart in 2... I luv revewrs nd reviews so plzz review! I appreciate it so much! Luv you all :) xxxxxxxxxxxx

-Gaby

P.S. Plz review! xxxxxx


	11. Chapter 11

**Sam's POV**

It was nearing the end of Summer and it was time we went home. It was a sad feeling. I was sad. I loved Yerba and this had been the best Summer ever. We spent our last few days packing, chillaxing and relating.

The last few days were sunny so we spent a lot of time at the beach. Matt looked so good in his swimming trunks. His six pack was out of this world! I would love to lick him again - he was one lickable boy. Gibby looked perf too. The Nub looked weird. I couldn't believe that I had ever went out with him. What had been wrong with me?

On our last night, we all went to a fancy restaurant. The Chancellor went with us. It was very emotional as he gave a speech about how amazing we all were. I could see where Matt got his looks from because the Chancellor was hot.

Gibby and I fell asleep that night cuddling romantically. I hoped that when we got back home, things would stay the same between us. I loved him so much.

_The last day in Yerba._

The last day was busy. People were coming and going, toing and froing. We left the Chancellor's at 1 in the day after an emotional departure. We were all crying. I should really tell Carly how ugly she looks whilst crying but I don't want to be mean.

Nora and Matt were coming back to Seattle with us. Matt's Mom was moving to Seattle to be closer to her son and Nora's parents abandoned her so she can do what she wants. The adventure would continue in Seattle! Yay!

On the plane, I sat beside Gibby. It was romantic. We kissed the whole way back to Seattle. It was pretty amazing.

We arrived at the airport to tons of iCarly fans. It was embarrasing but fun. We were very popular web stars, especially me. We signed autographs and took pictures with the fans. We had to act like none of us were dating or else the hardcore fans could go crazy on us and that wouldn't be cool nor fun. They followed us out to the cabs and they waved us off. Some of the fans were in love with Gibby but I had casually whipped out the butter sock so they didn't go near him.

We all went to Carly's house. Spencer was there and greeted us. His pants went on fire. After he changed them, he said hello to Matt. He didn't know that Carly and Matt were going out so we were keeping our lipped sealed. He looked afraid of Nora but he soon realised she was normal.

We all went to dinner that night. I dressed in a flowery sundress and pink wedges. I wore a tropical looking flower in my beautiful, blond hair. I looked pretty and everyone told me so. I put a picture on flitter and everyone said I looked beautiful. I can't help but look perf all of the time, it's tragic really.

Carly looked... how do I put it nicely? A bit not pretty. She didn't look ugly, just not pretty. She wore black jeans and a yellow top. She looked like a banana, just saying. We went to an Italian restaurant so I translated the menu for everyone. I speak fluent Italian.

We told Spencer of our adventures in Yerba. He looked interested in the funfair and the parade. Neither Carly nor I spoke of the fight over Mattie the hottie. Speaking of Matt, he looked uncomfortable around everyone. He was quiet. I wondered what was up but said nothing.

We ate our delicious food. I ordered this pasta thing. I wasn't too sure what it was but it was yummy in my tummy. I ordered a chocolate cake for desert. The menu said it was for 4-6 people so as I was watching my weight, I only ate 3\4 of it. I gave the rest to the Nub as he liked chocolate.

There was romantic violins playing so Gibby and I danced on the dance floor area thing. Matt and Carly chilled with Spencer. The Nub and Nora were trying to dance but it didn't work that well as Nora's arms were going all over the place and the Nub attempted to shuffle. I was embarrased for them.

I heard a glass smashing against the wall. Spencer had smashed it to get our attention. Matt was standing up. He smiled shyly. 'Hi everyone. My name's Matt and I am in love with Carly,' he said to the crowd in the restaurant. 'Carly Shay, will you marry me?' he asked Carly. He had a box out with a beautiful diamond ring. She said yes and they kissed. My eyes stung with tears. I'm hotter than Carly, why didn't Matt propose to me? My life was so unfair.

I looked at Gibby. He was smiling at me. I loved him so much. We all went back to Carly's and stayed there for the night. I was happy.

A\N plz review :)

- Gaby


	12. Chapter 12

A\N Enjoy! :)

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

**Sam's POV**

The next day was very important. I was meeting Gibby's family and Nora was meeting the Nub's Mom across the hall from Carly. I woke up early and went home. My Dad and Mom were relating with some friends and didn't notice me. I went to my pink bedroom and I picked out a white, flowery, summer dress to wear. I put my hair up and curls hung down around my perf face. I looked good.

I went with Gibby to his house around 6:58. It was raining. I was sad. His Mam was cooking dinner and we said hello to her. She gave us hugs and asked us about Yerba. We told her about what we did as we ate the nice meal. Gibby's little brother was there as well.

After dinner, we watched a movie. Gibby wanted to watch that stupid movie 'The Refill Pad' again but I picked the movie. We watched 'Dearer by the 100' **(A\N parody!).** It was funny. I laughed a lot. Gibby fell asleep a few times. I argued with him afterwards. We broke up.

I was crying in the bathroom when I heard a knock on the door. I opened the door and it fell off. This made me cry even more. It wasn't fair, this door didn't deserve it. Gibby was standing there with fatcakes in Yerbanian soup, my favourite. I kissed him for an hour. We were in love again.

It was getting late and the night was just beginning. Gibby and I went out clubbing. We danced and related with each other. There was an annoying girl who kept stalking Gibby but once I whipped out the butter sock, she went away. I was the only girl for him.

We arrived back at Gibby's around 2. It wasn't too late but I was tired. I slept in his house. After I got changed into my pyjamas, I got into his bed. 'Move in with me?' he asked. 'Omg, yay!' I told him. We fell asleep. I was so happy.

**Nora's POV**

We went over to Freddie's at 12. I was nervous. What if his Mom didn't like me? Omg, that would be not cool.

We walked into the apartment and Freddie called out to find his Mom. She was in the kitchen so we went in there. She was scrubbing the sink with some cleaning substance. She turned around and frowned.

'Who is this?' she asked, all angry. 'Nora,' Freddie said. 'My girlfriend.' Mrs. Benson thought for a second. 'The same Nora who kidnapped you?' she asked. We nodded. She gave me a hug. 'Finally someone likes my son! I will call all of the relatives and tell them!' She ran to the phone and started calling up her peeps.

After she was finished, we ate dinner. We had fish. After we ate, I ran across to Carly's and got Morris. Mrs. Benson thought he was cute. Freddie told his Mom that I was going to live with them. She was so happy. I moved my stuff into Freddie's room and Morris chilled on the couch, watching Girly Cow. We were all one big, happy family.

**Carly's POV**

I woke up and remembered that I was at home. I looked across to see a tan, perf boy asleep in my bed. Matt had his face towards me. I loved him.

He woke up an hour later to see me staring. I was embarrassed but he didn't mind. We both took showers and then went downstairs. Spencer was cooking eggs and bacon for us. Him and Matt got along really well so I was happy.

Sam had already left and Nora and Freddie left just as we went downstairs. Gibby was chilling on the couch, waiting for Sam to text him so he could pick her up and go over to his house. He was watching his favourite movie, the Refill Pad. He watches that a billion times a day. He's such a sweet boy and him and Sam are perf.

Matt and I finished breakfast quickly and we went outside. I showed Matt around Seattle. It was a sunny day. We ate ice-cream and did coupley things together. It was so romantic.

We then looked at apartments. We found a nice one with huge rooms and a pool. It was nice. It was a great place for our future family to live in. I smiled at this thought. Matt and I were in love and we would be living together soon. My life is perf.

A\N 1 more chap left! plz review :) Luv my fans! xxxxxxxxx

- Gaby


	13. Chapter 13

A/N Last chap! Enjoy :) It's in 2 parts.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

**Sam's POV**

_Part 1_

Today was the most important day of my life. More important than iCarly beginning. More important than my love for food. More important than TV.

I looked in the mirror at my reflection. I looked perf. My hair was in loose curls and my make-up was flawless, like me. I had on a beautiful white dress - it was strapless and made from diamonds. I shined bright like a diamond.

I was nervous. My palms were sweating. This was my day. My wedding day. To Gibby. I was excited.

A cough behind me disturbed my thoughts and I turned. The Nub stood there with a purple suit on. It made him look a bit dorky but at least he had tried to look nice. He held out his right arm to me and I took it.

'You look beautiful,' he told me. 'I know,' I replied. He walked with me to the back of the Church and we waited. 'Thank you,' I told him. He just nodded. He was giving me away since my Dad was an epic fail.

Sweet music played as my bridesmaids made their way up the aisle. First Nora, the Carly. I could see Gibby at the top of the Church, the Yerbanian chancellor whispering to him. He was being Gibby's father for the day - Gibby's Dad also was an epic fail.

Then my time to shine came. The Nub and I made our way up the aisle. Everyone stood to see me. Why wouldn't they? I am gorgeous. I heard many people say I looked beautiful. I knew they were telling the truth. I could feel the sun radiating down on me. **(A/N it's a roofless Church btw. They are popular in Yerba).**

I locked eyes with Gibby. He gave me a huge grin. I read his mind and he was thinking 'she's so perf'.

I gave the Nub a kiss on the cheek as he left me at the top of the aisle. He joined the other best man, Mattie the hottie. I has originally tried to persuade Gibby not to invite Matt. My unresolved feelings were stronger than ever but he insisted. He looked so lickable in his purple suit. He looked so hot.

I locked eyes with Gibby and he looked so happy. The ceremony began with flying colours. We said our vows and stuff. It was so romantic.

'And now, does anyone know why these two people shouldn't get married?' the priest asked the audience. There was silence for a moment before Matt coughed. 'I have a reason,' he said, stepping forward. **(A/N plot twist! :) ).**

_Part 2_

What is he doing, I wondered. 'Sam, we need to talk,' he told me. 'Urgently.'

'Okay, five minute break. I need to go to the bathroom,' Gibby announced. Everyone went away until it was just Matt and I. I looked into his muddy brown orbs. He pulled me in and we kissed. It was so perf, I started crying. 'I love you,' he told me.

'I love you too but I love Gibby more.' He nodded. 'I know. I just want you to know that if you and Gibby ever break up, I'll be your rebound.' We kissed once more. I licked his face. He tasted like hot boy. Yum.

'You're so much prettier than Carly,' he told me. 'I know,' I replied. They had recently broke up and things were still awkward.

As people filled the huge Church again, we broke apart. Gibby joined me again and we continued the ceremony.

'Now, you are married,' the priest told us once the ceremony ended. We started making out for a while and we eventually broke apart. My life was so good.

_Later that evening._

Everyone was partying and relating at the after party. Gibby and I were chilling because my feet were sore. I could see the Nub and Nora dancing and Carly was dancing with Matt. I felt a wave of anger come over me and I went over to them. I punched her. 'He's too good for you. You are ugly.' I flipped my hair and joined Gibby again. I told Gibby about Matt and I kissing. 'I'm happy you have a back up plan,' he told me.

'Who's yours?' I asked him. 'That blonde chick over there,' he pointed to a random girl. 'She's pretty but I'm better,' I told him. He nodded in agreement.

I heard glass clink and looked to see the Nub stood on a table. I told everyone to shut up as he proceeded.

'We all know the happy couple, Gibby and Sam. I used to date Sam, once upon a time. We had good times but now, she has them with Gibby and they are in love. It's so sweet. To the happy couple.' Everyone downed a shot.

Carly spoke next. Great. I hated her. 'Gibby is too good for Sam but if he's happy, then so am I. Sam's pretty, I suppose.' We all downed a shot.

Nora spoke next. 'I am so happy. I have finally made friends.' We all downed a shot.

Matt spoke next. His eyes lit the room as he spoke. 'To Gibby and Sam, I give you a lifetime supply of Yerbanian soup. Happy life to you both.' We all downed a shot.

Lastly, the hot chancellor spoke. He looked like Matt. 'I am so happy for the lovely couple. They are like my children. I love them so much.' He started crying. He removed his eye patch and we all saw that his eye was fixed. Everyone cheered.

The music played again and everyone danced. Gibby and I went outside. We kissed and looked across the beautiful, Yerbanian sea. Everything, at last, was perf. And we all lived happily ever after.

A/N The end! I am crying. I have a few thank yous to say:

1. To everyone who sent reviews.. I luv you all :) They keep me motivated.

2. To those who fav'd/followed .. thank u 2.

3. To my silent readers... I know you are all fans and I appreciate that.

The fans mean the world so thank you all!

New story soon... House of night/victorious crossover. Keep watching out for that. Also read Dayna's story, Skylight. It's so good :)

- Gaby


End file.
